Being Alive
by Kaveryl35
Summary: This will be a short story, all credits are to a TV/Movie I will not name until the end of this (PLEASE don't spoil it in reviews or anything if you know) and my boyfriend, who actually started this drabble. The plot cannot be written here without it giving too much, since it will be short :) Please read, enjoy and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Will and Sonny are both in the living room of their new place. The darkness has crept most of the scenery, battling with the amber glow of the candles that Will lit while Sonny two bottles of bear and a platter of cheese, crackers and grapes for them to feast on while they'd just curl up in each other and talked about their days, past, present and future. They had both fallen slowly into a warm slumber, Sonny sprawled on the couch and Will comfortably lying half on top of him, with his head resting on Sonny's chest.

"Hey" Sonny spoke, waking up from his half sleep, trying to get his completely knocked out lover to rest more comfortably in their bed.

"Hmm?" Will groaned, with that sweet and adorable sleepy voice that Sonny melted over. He kissed the top of his head.

"You're falling asleep. Why don't you go bed?" Sonny spoke very quietly, as if the air was made of glass, or as if Will were.

"Mmh-mmh, I like it here." The sweet, charming and sleepy voice from the blonde man was enough to know that it would be a stretch to get him to bed.

"I like it here too, but you sleep like a rock and you're too long to carry." Sonny knew that this was false, not the long part, Will was tall, a bit taller than himself, but he could easily carry him. Boy did he find out through one of their sexy investigations.

"You're mean. You say I'm too long and you say I lose things…"

"…but I also love you, and the truth is that without you, I'd be the one who's lost."

Will snickered like he always would when Sonny pulled his ever-present romantic lines, lifted his head off Sonny's chest and kissed him softly in the lips.

"Nice save. I love you." Will said and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Sonny replied, kissing Will once and the usual second peck after. After that Will simply got up to lay in bed, hoping Sonny would follow soon after.

Sonny however decided to just let Will get comfortable as he sipped the remains of his beer and let himself fall asleep.

As soon as Will entered their bedroom, the first thing that popped was Brian's tall and slim figured. Perfectly dressed and put together, steadily holding a shiny gun that he fired before Will could open his mouth.

The loud explosion in his bedroom woke Sonny up in the second and he jumped up screaming: "Will?! Will!"

"What's wrong?!" Will screamed as he came rushing from their bedroom.

Sonny stood there, tracing every single part of Will's body with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly hanging. He was completely unharmed. "Are you okay?"

Will was slightly taken aback, but from the spontaneous scream, the look of shock and the notorious concern, Will inferred that Sonny had had a nightmare. "Yes, of course I'm okay."

"Come here." Will walked over to Sonny and held his hands, wanting to make sure he knew he was real.

"Baby, what happened?" Will asked.

"I, umm... I just…I… I-I must've fallen asleep." Will said, his face relaxing as he cupped Will's face, a small smile stalking his lips. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Will himself started to smile as he gazed Sonny's now relaxed and smiling features. He then cupped Sonny's stubbly face and looked at him with all the adoration he felt for his man "We're fine, okay? I'm right here." Will pressed his forehead against Sonny until their noses met. "I always will be."

* * *

Will and Sonny are by the lake, Sonny on his back on top of their joint beach towels in nothing but his jeans, propped up in his shoulders, and Will on his bright blue swimming trunk, with his head on Sonny's chest. They both have their hairs wet from when they were in the water.

"Your scruff is tickling me." Will said softly, trying to tease Sonny and probably start something.

"God, you smell amazing. Did I ever tell you that? And you taste kinda good too."

Will nuzzled his nose against Sonny's pec and then kissed him in its center, then a few inches above and then Sonny's awaiting lips. "You taste good too."

"Mmm." Will laid his head again on Sonny's chest. "This is nice"

"Yeah it is." Sonny answered, completely entranced by his surroundings and his companionship.

"What are you thinking?" Will said flirtatiously.

"I'm thinking… your feet are freakishly small." Sonny said, arching an eyebrown, earning a gasp from Will."

"Hey!"

"How did I not noticed those. You have Chinese princess feet. Now that's surpising cause your coc-"

"Dude, cut it out!" Will moved to straddle Sonny's hips with his knees and kissed him deeply. A buzzing sound and a newly-formed bump by his thighs cut him out. "Is that a phone in your pocket or did my feet do that to you?" Will said with a cocky smile.

"I didn't bring my phone." Sonny said, holding back a grin

"You didn't bring your phone?" Will said, gazing at the proud look on Sonny's face.

"Nope. That is totally my crotch." They kept on kissing.

* * *

Half an hour later, the guys are walking by the lake, Will in flip flops and Sonny's shirt with just one button done, and Sonny in nothing but his jeans.

"So, you think I should take that job in Mad World?" Will said while looking down, waiting for Sonny's intake, which never came.

"Son?" Will could see by the way Sonny's brows were furrowed and the way his chocolate eyes were wandering that his mind was somewhere else. "You okay babe?"

"I just realized that I haven't seen a single person on this beach the entire day. Have you?"

"No." Will was starting to get anxious.

After a while of Sonny holding his gaze he simply said "Skinny dipping" as he undid Will's button and slid the shirt of his torso. Will couldn't bear not being near Sonny anymore when the latter walked towards the water. Will chased after him and once they were both in the water, they just started to fool around, having fun, making out passionately, enjoying themselves, their youth, and their love, without a single care in the world but each other.

* * *

Once they were done making out like teenagers in the water, they both got out and walked towards their spot, lying down on their sides. Will sprawled out with Sonny behind him, one arm draped over his middle.

"Remember yesterday, when I freaked out?"

"Yeah. Gonna tell me what you dreamt?"

"I dreamt that I lost you. You went to bed and… something terrible happened. And I couldn't save you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I didn't wanna ruin today."

"You didn't." Will turned his head to look at Sonny's. "Today was perfect."

"I'm glad." Said Sonny, kissing Will's shoulder. "So, what do you say you… get dressed and let me watch."

Will giggled and began to get up, Sonny taking advantage and kissing Will's creamy back. "I can do that." Will was on his hands and knees when Sonny kissed him softly but intently on the lips. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. Both boys started to get dressed, Will with his back to Sonny finished putting his white tank top when he looked down to his belly. "Son?" Will said with a quivering voice. Sonny rapidly stood and looked at Will. The sharp contrast between the bright white of the fabric and the shiny penetrating red coming from his side left Sonny speechless. "What's happening?"

* * *

"Will?!" Sonny said, back at the apartment the day before this. He walked in the room and barely got a chance to see Will's unmoving body laid on the floor before Brian shot him right on the lower middle of his chest. He quickly fell to the floor and passed out from the pain.

* * *

"Sonny?" Will said, on the lake, holding the red part of his clothes.

"It wasn't a dream." Sonny said, holding the fresh blood oozing out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Sonny. It's me again. Brent said he stopped by and you guys didn't answer. So just… call me back whenever you get this. You're starting to freak me out a little bit dude. And I have

something very important to tell you. So… call me. Dork." 8:03 AM

* * *

1:39 PM

"Hi, this is Sonny Kiriakis and unfortunately I wasn't able to-_ Are you really gonna go with that? –_What do you mean? It's the standard.- _Exactly, add your personality to it, old man_- Hey! It's MY cellphone… oh who am I kidding? This is Will Horton's Sonny *snickers* and I wasn't able to… oh just leave a message when you h-*beep*"

"Man, I don't know what kind of sex marathon you're running with Will, but I really need to talk to you NOW. So, just, I don't know… put a ring on it and come… I mean, step outside so we can talk, it's REALLY important."

Chad was getting annoyed, and secretly a little worried, at his friends' lack of response, so he decided to use, knowing full-well the spectacle he might come across (hopefully no pun intended), the emergency key Will and Sonny gave him to their new apartment. He didn't have much time, nor patience, so when he didn't see anybody at the living room, kitchen or dining room, he tried to narrow his sight as much as possible, man up and walk towards the bedroom… at least they will be really embarrassed… "Oh my god… do I really want to know how they do it? No… oh my god… I can't do this, I can't stumble upon my friends having sex… but I really need to talk to Son- wait," Chad had walked to a spot right outside the bedroom's door, and he didn't hear any of the sounds he knew are innate to sex. It was all so quiet. So quiet it was loud. The rush of nervousness, anxiety and… fear, pulled him to open the door. What he saw pulled him to his knees, desperate for the phone, desperate to reach his best friends and… and… what could he do? _911!? My two friends were sh…_

"It wasn't a dream. You went to bed." Sonny said, as he and Will were walking towards their deserted apartment. "Do you remember? You went to the bedroom-"

"Yeah, but then I came back." Will said, trying to hold his confusion.

"No, you didn't come back." Sonny said, as a matter-of-factly. "Just try to remember: you went to the bedroom…"

"I went to the bedroom, I looked up and…" Will's confusion was now at ease, and desperation began to eat his face "…and Brian was there."

"Did you see the same thing I saw?"

Will began to remember, already at the edge of tears. "He had a gun. Sonny, I didn't come back."

"Oh my god." Sonny said, rushing towards the room to their apartment.

"Sonny, what's happening?" Will's voice was drifting off as Sonny got inside their apartment, except it wasn't their apartment. It was an ER waiting room. The loud wailing of sirens was complemented by the monotonous voice of a woman who chanted:

_Two victims coming in, both critical. Victim one, male. Estimated early-20s. Single gunshot wound to the chest. Victim two, male. Estimated late-teens, early-20s. Single gunshot to the abdomen. Both unresponsive, time unknown with massive blood loss._

Sonny was frozen in the middle of the room, his eyes following the moving table that carried his own sleeping body, three attendees surrounding him. A doctor coming from inside the OR rushing towards him. "What do we got?"

"Two gunshot victims. Unknown down time, at least 12 hours." A nurse said, rushing by the doctor's side as they entered the ER.

"How the hell is he still alive? Okay, OR, let's go." Sonny heard the doctor gasp.

The next thing Sonny saw was Will, also surrounded by attendees and doctors, he too, was asleep. "Will." They didn't stop for anything as they got inside the OR, the doors shutting after them. "Hey! Help him! Will! Please help him!" Sonny ran after Will, pushing the doors open. Instead of the OR he was expecting, he was at the lake, Will standing in front of him, watching him with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"It's my fault." Sonny said, walking towards Will, the latter doing same. They held each other, Sonny cradling his head in Will's shoulder and Will running his fingers soothingly in Sonny's dark locks. "It's all my fault."

* * *

Sonny was standing in the recovery isle, where post-op patients would rest, conscious or otherwise. He was staring at an African-American man with an artificial breather connected to him. Will walked towards him. "I don't understand what's happening. I mean, this has to be a dream. "

Sonny moved on from the man and started checking the rest of the patients. "I don't think so."

"Will you just stop and talk to me. What are you looking for?"

"Us."

Just as Will was about to talk, he noticed that past Sonny, Chad stood, a desperate look in his face. "Chad!" Will spoke, a mix of relief and anxiety as he rushed to his friend. He, at the same time, rushed towards Will. Or so he thought.

"Gabi! Thank God you're here." Gabi, at the brink of tears and her voice already breaking, rushed to hug her friend.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I got your message. How are they?" Chad and Gabi stood right in front of each other, Will standing next to them, staring at how neither of them noticed his presence.

"Guys, I'm right here." Will said, desperate tone taking over.

"Um… Will got out of surgery." Chad started.

"Chad!" Will yelled.

"And Sonny still hasn't." Chad's voice quivering as Gabi started to sob, both of them in a new hug, still taking through their mild sobs. "Gabs!" Will turned to Sonny. "They can't see me."

"I can." Sonny said, looking at Will and then turning his head right in front. Will walked over and saw himself, knocked out in a hospital bed, breather, IV and all those shenanigans plugged to his body. Will stood there, slowly walking towards his own body. Sonny standing right in his spot.

* * *

"Where are we?" Will said, standing next to Sonny. They'd just entered one of the many hospital rooms, none of them led of course to any room, each led to a certain different scenario. The door they'd just opened led to classroom, no more than 10 year-old students silently sitting down as each read a book. 20 heads looking down, at least 11 different shades of hair.

"I think I know." Sonny said, eyes fixated on the middle row of desks, the second of them. A brown-haired boy. Diligently reading the second part of "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy. Will followed Sonny's sight, baby blue eyes landing on rich brown hair he didn't take two seconds to recognized. He'd recognized that hair in his sleep.

"Sonny."

Will's train of thought was interrupted when a slender blonde woman stepped inside the class, an obviously nervous blonde boy walking after her. "Good morning, Ms. Hastings." The class chanted.

"Morning, class. Sit." The students obeyed. "Class, today we've got something special. Please, I would like you to meet your new classmate. She looked at the boy and signaled him to step forward. "Please, don't be nervous. This is one of the best classes we have. So, why don't you tell us your name, please?"

"Will." Sonny spoke, shocked at how no different those sapphires in the boy's face shone just as brightly as his Will. He'd recognized those eyes in his sleep. Will, however, was still fixed in Sonny's toddler self, he was no longer reading and his big chocolate brown eyes were staring at the front of the class, at himself's toddler self. "What the hell is going on, Son?"

The boy didn't have so much fluency as Sonny as he responded in a stutter. "W-William Ho-rton." The class remained nonplused at the boy; a few, however, smothered a laugh. This caused Will to blush powerfully, his even creamier-than-now complexion gave away the crimson shade as if it were paint. The teacher took notice and quickly moved to take the boy off the spot.

"Okay, William, you can go sit in that empty desk." She pointed at a desk in the fourth column, the fourth desk. He did as he was told. "Okay class let's cont…"

* * *

The bell broke both boys from their respective reveries. Will was completely marveled at how toddler Sonny had that incredible cool, chill but also diligent persona as his older self. He was captivated at how the boy's big brown eyes had that special sparkle that no other eyes he'd ever seen had. Sonny, for one, was spell-bounded by toddler Will's innocence. Adult Will still had a sense of that innocence to him, but this Will was pure innocence, untainted completely. Sonny was completely charmed, and a little saddened, by how shy and nervous toddler Will was. He wanted to go and comfort him, get him a teddy bear and let him watch cartoons on his cell (Oh right, no cell.) Somehow, this little boy reminded him so much of what he would grow up to be, the man who holds his heart.

"Okay, class, you're dismissed. Please go to the cafeteria, it's lunchtime." The teacher spoke, looking at all the kids rushing towards the cafeteria. Will's eyes following little Sonny rushing out with all his friends. Sonny's eyes fixed at how little Will was just sitting in his desk, not moving at all. He was dying to go over there and talk to him, but he knew that it would serve for nothing. Sonny looked over at adult Will, who was now also fixated in his toddler self, Will's eyes were full of self consciousness, pity and just a bit of shame and empathy. Sonny then looked at the teacher, whose eyes were also astraying to toddler Will, her mouth was beginning to open to talk to him, but she was cut by a cheery voice. "Hey!"

Little Sonny had made his way back to the classroom, he walked over to little Will's desk and sat down at the desk in front, his body looking at Will. "Hi, I'm Jackson. I'm sorry I didn't say hello to you before, but you looked like you didn't want any attention, so I didn't say anything. But I can say hello to you now, can't I?"

Little Will was completely taken aback by little Sonny's introduction, he didn't know what to do, but for some reason he didn't want the boy to leave so he just nodded. Will and Sonny were completely captivated by the scene. Will at how perfect his Sonny was, even when little; and Sonny at how vulnerable his Will was as a kid.

The teacher stood up and walked to the exit. "Jackson, please keep William company, you both have my permission to have lunch in here if you want. Jackson, I trust you, but please, no funny business, so that means no bringing Tad in here, okay?"

Little Sonny turned quickly and nodded at his teacher. The teacher left.

"So, William, you have a cool name." Little Sonny said, opening the Middle Eastern designed lunchbox his father had gotten him in one of his trips.

"Thank you." Little Will said, his nervous somehow finding ease. His eyes dancing at the window, trying to not look at the food Sonny was taking out.

Adult Will took notice of that and blushed, he knew what little Will was doing.

Adult Sonny also noticed and turned to ask Will. Will answered before asked. "When I was about that age, my mom first met EJ, and you know the story so… she often forgot to fix my lunch." The sting that sent to Sonny's heart was magnified by looking at how little Will was trying not to stare at little Sonny's lunch. Knowing Will, Sonny knew that that was to avoid the other person the feeling he should share.

Once little Sonny had taken a sandwich, an apple and a carton of juice out, he stopped moving. He was just staring at little Will and how his eyes seemed to cloud slightly. "Hey, don't you wanna eat with me?"

Little Will turned quickly and nodded his head. "I-I'm just not…"

"Here." Adult Will and Sonny felt their eyes water when little Sonny put his sandwich in front of little Will. "I had a big breakfast, so I'm good with the apple. You can have my sandwich; my mom makes the best sandwiches ever." Little Will shook his head, refusing to take the sandwich. Little Sonny, not unlike his adult self, refused to take no for an answer.

"C'mon. Look, what do you say if we share it, and next time, whenever you can, we can share yours. That way we can always have a different sandwich. What do you say?"

Little Will nodded and little Sonny separated the sandwich in two. He gave Will the biggest part. "Try it. I promise you'll like it."

Little Will stared at little Sonny a few seconds and accepted the sandwich. "Thank you."

"No problem buddy." Little Sonny said before munching his apple, staring at the weird blush in William's cheeks. _Must be nothing._

Adult Will however knew perfectly what that blush meant. Even if toddler Will was very far from knowing it himself. Will blushed himself as he shook softly his head in a grin. He looked over at Sonny, who was also smiling softly and looking at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"You took less than ten minutes to own my heart completely." Will said, looking at his younger self, who was eating while discreetly staring at Sonny's warm chocolate eyes and nodding to one of the other boy's telling.

"Yeah?" Sonny said, gazing at his toddler self, telling Will of the time he went to Dubai for the first time. He knew what the boy was feeling. "You took less than a minute to do so yourself.

Will didn't know what to make of that, so he just let Sonny explain himself. "The minute I saw you, I couldn't stop looking at your eyes. I know because," He looked at his wide eyed boyfriend, the awe in his features taking completely over. "It's also how long it took me to fall in love with you back when we first met."

Will couldn't do anything, he couldn't breathe, speak, he tried to, but the only thing that got out was a futile attempt of "Gawd…" and he slammed his lips against Sonny's. Tender kisses that spilled love all over themselves. The love they felt completely embracing them, smothering them as their eyes were closed.

When they opened them, however…

"Sonny. Now where are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A few chapters left. Review please :) (For those of you who want to know, stay tuned, I'll tell you exactly where is this from in the last chapter.) (Turns out in my account settings the option to enable anonymous reviews was not activate, I fixed that. ;))**

"Son, why are we here?"

Will and Sonny had opened their eyes to a new scenario. This one, unlike the previous one was known to the boys. It was Common Grounds.

"I don't know Will. But," Sonny said, both of them standing in the threshold of the coffeehouse, as he saw himself walk out of the backroom. "I'm starting to think I do. Will," Sonny said, moving Will's chin so he would face him. "The previous dream or whatever we saw, the one of us in school… have you ever… dreamed that before?"

Will blushed. "Oh, I.. I-I may have dreamt something like that. I mean, during the time I had just realized I was gay and I began to… become smitten with you, I remember I had a dream of us, meeting in elementary school… I guess because I wanted to know how things would have turned out had I met you earlier… ya know?" Will was still blushing, and kinda looking down. Sonny quickly lifted his chin and kissed him softly, but deeply in the lips.

"Baby, I would have loved to be there for you-"

"No, Sonny. You don't have to say anything, believe me, I know." Will interrupted with a growing grin in his lips. "I know." They kissed again. "So, how did you know I dreamt of that. I myself took a bit to realize it was just like my dream."

"Because if what you're saying it's true. I believe I know where we are, and most importantly, what's about to happen." Sonny stated, turning his head, the soft grin completely gone and replaced by a worried and stern look.

"What are you ta-", Will tried to say, however he was cut short by the door slamming shut. Will was interrupted by himself, slamming his way inside Common Grounds, dream Sonny, who was now behind the counter, jumped at the sudden noise, shocked to see that it was (_his_ _boyfriend?) _Will.

"Sonny, what the hell is this?" Will exclaimed as he quickly made his way over to the counter. Real Sonny was anxious. Real Will was stunned, he desperately wanted to see what dream Will was talking about, however the hand that held it also completely covered it. "Huh?! What is this?!" Dream Will began to raise his voice.

"Will, calm down. Please." Dream Sonny tried to mitigate.

"Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down if I find this in your phone!" Dream Will released his grasp on the object, which turned out to be dream Sonny's phone. "Please, Sonny, please tell me what's going on. And please tell me the truth, I want the truth!" Dream Will was extremely agitated.

"Baby I-" Dream Sonny tried.

"Don't. Do not baby me, not before you tell me why that son of a bitch is calling you _his baby_."

"No, no, Will, please calm down. Please, just listen to me. Please." The look of desperation in dream Sonny's face was very similar to the one real Will had on. "Please, just stay and listen."

"If I came here, believe me it's because I want to hear what you have to say. No more running, now either tell me that this is all some fucking attempt of Brian to have you or tell me that you're cheating on me. Straight up. Now."

"I'm not cheating on you." Dream Sonny quickly stated, confidence in his voice. That relaxed both real and dream Will. "But this is not entirely Brian's doing." Again, both real and dream Will made faces. "Just, please, please promise me that you'll stay and listen to me-"

"Sonny, let me just say that there's no way I'm leaving this place without you, whether it's as lovers holding hands or in a body bag, it's entirely up to you." Dream Will said, a stone cold but heated look in his face. Real Will didn't understand, if he were to be put in that place, there is no way that that would be the way in which he would act. Truth be told, if he were to have stumbled upon something that indicated that Sonny, his Sonny, could be being unfaithful, well, he would be completely devastated, probably over nothing, but that's who he is. So, to be faced with this Will, this confident and stand up for himself kind of guy was very unsettling.

"Okay, look, you obviously remember what happened between us… before our first time making love." Dream Sonny began. What had happened? Lucas Horton. That's what had happened. "Well, you of course know that we were, stupidly, apart for a month." _Don't I know_. Dream Will thought. "Well, I was complete shit during that whole time, I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and it hurt man, it hurt to think about you because you weren't there. And then when I realized what a jackass I had been for not taking the time to work it out immediately…"

"…Mia got in the way." (In a nutshell: Will and Mia were an item, Will met Sonny, Will realized he was gay, Will broke up with Mia, Mia didn't want to let Will go, Mia tried everything she could to get back together with Will, Will didn't, Mia became a "friend", Will would tell everything about his crush on Sonny, Mia would give "helpful advice" to Will, Will asked Sonny out, Sonny said yes, Mia faked smile and congratulated Will.) Mia wanted Sonny gone. So, when she learned that Sonny had kicked Will out of his apartment because of some drama with Lucas, she was on cloud nine. She tried to get back together with Will, even though Will was a mess, he was able to tell Mia to leave him alone. He had just lost the love of his life. Mia rolled her eyes and decided to try from a different perspective when Sonny showed up at the Brady Pub looking for Will, the hope in Sonny's eyes instantly revealing what he was looking for Will for. _Sonny, I'm telling you this because I care about you, and I don't want you to hurt, but Will met another person two weeks ago. I mean, I'm sure he's just coping with the loss of you, but… for the first time in a month, he looks happy. I think that you both just need to move on. _

Sonny was a mess after that. He'd send Mia flying had she not mentioned that "Will was happy for the first time in a month". That's all Sonny wanted. Will to be happy. Even if it isn't with him.

"Yes, Mia got in the way." Dream Sonny acknowledged. "Will, after what she told me I was a mess. I thought I had fucked up my only chance of true love. My only chance with you. I tried to forget you so I wouldn't hurt anymore-"

"And that's when Brian showed up."

"And that's when Brian showed up. On hindsight, he tried awfully forthcoming to get me to sleep with him. And I am ashamed to say that I caved to go back to his apartment with him." Dream Sonny tried, real Will was a mixture of regret, hurt and hatred for Brian. _Fucking Brian_. Dream Will wasn't as sentimental. _"And? You slept with him?" _"No. I couldn't. I mean, he tried to, but I just couldn't. Even if I was a little drunk, I couldn't. I couldn't do that to _us._ I couldn't get you outta my head. I can't. I will never be able to. And I told him to stop, I told him that even though probably in some moment I'll just have to move on, the moment wasn't then, that I had you so deeply under my skin I couldn't sleep with him. Long story short, he told me that he would wait for me to be ready, that I was worth the wait and that we could just date. And, again, I'm ashamed to say that… I accepted. Out of hurt because I thought you had moved on. Then what happened, happened and we found our way back to each other, and I was, I have been so happy since, I just sent Brian down the drain and I guess he didn't take the hint."

The emotional wall dream Will had put up crumbled. "Sonny, baby, how could you think that I would be able to move on from you. You're everything to me. You are my everything. You saved me from myself, from destroying myself, how could you think I could move on from my one and only, my one true love?" Dream Will threw himself in dream Sonny's arms. "Never. I would never be able to. And it's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting." Dream Will was sobbing now, dream Sonny too. "But just so you know," Dream Will backed off to look into dream Sonny's beautiful deep brown eyes. "I knew you could never do that, not only to be, but I knew that you could never be able to be unfaithful. I mean come on, you are an angel. You are my angel."

"You are my angel too. My one and only angel." Dream Sonny said, hugging dream Will close as they both chuckled and began to romantically make out.

"Okay, so, can we deal with _him_ tomorrow?" Dream Will postulated.

"Why tomorrow?" Dream Sonny inquired.

"Because right now, I want, _no, _I _need_, to make love to you so hard, so very hard, your throat may hurt tomorrow from all the screaming." Dream Will said suggestively and started to suck love bits in Dream Sonny's neck, in turn, he started to release little moans of pleasure.

Real Sonny started to blush, _this was the reason he was anxious to begin with_, Will thought, once he looked the other way from the two passionate lovers… themselves, in front of them. "Son, did you have a sex dream about us?"

"'A' sex dream means just one. Trust me, I've had more than just that." Said Sonny as he began to stand, dragging Will by the wrist.

"Wait!... Damn, Sonny. Look at you… am I that good with my mouth?" Will asked, completely blushed, but very turned on by dream Sonny's ecstasy face.

"Okay, freak, let's go. And yes you are." Sonny dragged Will towards the back door. _"Wait!" _Will said _"How does it end?"_

"You basically live up to your throat hurting promise."

Will grinned. _Hell yeah._

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

Sonny was sitting in the OR table he'd just been operated in. Will made his way to sit next to him, resting his head in his shoulder. "How are you doing?" Sonny quietly asked him.

"I feel weak." Will spoke softly.

"How's the other you doing?"

"I don't know." Will lifted his head, looked into Sonny's eyes and slightly grinned. "I was checking on the other you."

Sonny grinned as well and kissed him on the shoulder.

"We're still alive, aren't we Son? I mean, we'll go back right? We'll be us again.

Sonny tried his best to keep a soft look. "Yeah, of course."

"I just don't want it to be over." Will said, looking straight ahead, tears stalking his eyes.

"I know." Sonny whispered, running his hand through Will's dirty blonde hair.

"If I have to be stuck here… even if it is forever. At least I'm with you." Will nuzzled his face in the crook of Sonny's neck. Sonny was, unbeknownst to Will, holding back the tears due to the realization he had just had.

* * *

"She's pregnant." Will said to Sonny, looking down at Gabi, who was holding his… his other self's comatose hand. "And I'm supposed to be the godfather."

"You will be." Sonny assured, sliding the curtains that covered the bed area of Will's room. "Come on." Sonny called Will, both of them entering a wooded area. A beautiful pathway full of green leaves on trees, high grass filling the whole picture with a mixture of brown and green.

"It's beautiful." Will said, marveled at the scene.

"I was going to take you here before we went to Ireland. You know, give you a little preview." Will chuckled.

"Why didn't you?" Both of them started to walk through the beautiful pathway.

Sonny shook his head, disappointment a little present in his face. "I just got busy, you know, I thought that we had more time." They kept on walking, quiet for a second. "Hey, but promise me that you'll go back here someday."

"We'll both go. Together." Will stated, a mixture of confidence and nervousness.

Sonny ignored his response. "And promise me that you'll take the time to feel lucky, and happy and fortunate. Don't waste any days with _what coulda beens _and _what shoulda beens_.

"Sonny, why are you telling me these things?" Will asked, starting to freak out.

"Because these things don't matter." Sonny responded, stopping to look directly into Will's bright eyes.

"Sonny… why are you talking like these?"

"Because you have to leave me now."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...Now**

**(I wanted to let you know that if you desperately want to know the source of inspiration for this should you request it via PM, I'll be happy to give you the spoiler)**

"What the hell do you mean I have to leave you now?" Will's confusion and nervousness took the better of him, now he was starting to freak out. Brady style. Sonny started to walk away, Will chasing after him, not being able to look at Will, he knew he had to though. Once they exited the pathway, the scenery changed to the lake, the one in which they started this nightmare.

"I mean you have to go back." Sonny said, still waking, still not being able to look at Will. Will walking behind him, talking to him.

"With you!" Will yelled.

"Will, you've been saying it yourself: You're feeling weak. You know why that is?" Sonny began to turn his head, however he was still walking. "Because your body is healing, so it's getting ready to leave this place."

"So what?!" Will asked, getting annoyed at the prospect Sonny was trying to reach. And the fact he wasn't looking at him.

"So I've been feeling stronger, my body's getting stronger." Sonny stated. Will, however, was having none of that.

"It doesn't matter, okay." Will firmly planted and grabbed Sonny's arm, turning him. "I'm staying here with you."

"You can't." Sonny said, sorrow in his eyes, but a stern look to try and pull this off.

"Just stop saying this like that! We're together for a reason! And I'm not gonna leave you." Will cupped Sonny's face, a nervous attempt of a grin in his face as he tried to keep his desperation at bay.

"You don't have a choice. Will, you can't choose not to live. And even if you could, I wouldn't let you!" Sonny lost it for a while. Will was at the edge of tears as he began to slowly walk away, Sonny walking right behind him. He witnessed as Will slowly dropped to his knees and clutched chunks of the wet sand in his hands.

"None of this is real, anyways." Sonny knelt next to him.

"Listen to me," Sonny began. "Gabi's pregnant. She can't lose you right now. I mean, what would that do to her. Hell, what would that do to the baby. Think what that would do to Allie, to Johnny and Sydney. You're their big brother, you are right now what they live for to become." Sonny ended in a soft and soothing voice. Will looked at him with tears already in his eyes. If he were to do this, it would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

"I want to stay with you." Will said, trying to not let his voice break.

"I know." Sonny started to rub circles in Will's back. "And I want that, but you can't."

"I can, okay. I'm just fine, Son." Will was already sobbing. "I'm right here."

"It doesn't matter. I can't have you here with me." Sonny now started to tear up as well. "Wherever this is, I need you to go back."

"Why?!" Will managed to scream from the tears.

"Because it was my fault." Sonny stared into Will's reddened eyes and broke down at the sight of his most loved on in tears. "It was my fault."

Both lovers were clutching at each other, each taking deep breaths of the other's scent to calm their furious tears. Will had his face nuzzled in the crook of Sonny's neck, sobbing almost to the point of his words not being understandable. "But everything is better with you. I can't leave you. You make everything better, and you make everything safe, you make me feel safe for the first time in life. You make me love for the first time in my life, not only you but myself. And I can't live without you, I can't. I can't go back without you! I can't go back to being alone, I can't go back to not having you. I don't want to Sonny."

"You won't have to. You won't." Sonny said, getting a grip, but not losing the intoxicating grasp he had on Will, his nose buried in the delicious scent that is all Will.

"Then come with me. Please, come with me. Why can't you just come back with me?" Will tightened his grip on Sonny, his insides breaking down one by one.

"Will, I can't explain it, but this is what we gotta do. You just gotta trust me." Sonny said, backing off and brushing off the falling streams of tears from Will's flushed face, leaving little pecks in those wet places.

"The promise me." Will's voice was breaking roughly. "Promise me and I'll do whatever you say, okay?"

Sonny nodded, his eyes already starting to water again.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise me that you'll open your eyes, and that you'll live a long, happy, amazing life." Will couldn't keep on talking, the heartache was too much to bare. "Pr-promise it. Promise m-me." Sonny was cupping and brushing tears from Will's face with one hand, Will slowly breaking down even more, his eyes now close while crying, nuzzling Sonny's warm palm.

"I'm going to live a long, happy, amazing life… with you." Sonny said, with a genuine grin pushed through his own falling tears. "I promise. Til kingdowm come. Now open your eyes."

"I don't wa-want to… not if it means losing you Sonny. Can't."

"You won't, baby, I promise you."

"Til kingdom come. I love you." Will said through the tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. I love you more than anything. Now open your eyes."

Will opened his eyes to the monotonous color of the tiles above him, the tiles of his hospital room. "Sonny." The silence of the room completely filled with Will's sobs.

Sonny stood in front of the ocean, looking up. Hopefully he'll find the strength he needs in Will's love to go back to his one and only, but until then.

"Til kingdom come."

**:(**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Real Ending

**OK guys... this is the last chapters. So basically here's the thing. One: I want to thank everyone who showed interest or encouragement, input to this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, I would like to thank "hellcas" because she was one of the main reasons I kept this story going. Thank you so much for all, and yes, you rock :)**

**TWO: This story has two endings. THIS ONE IS THE REAL ONE. The one I thought about since the beginning and the one you should read should you want a Wilson to stay together forever. Happy. Go lucky. The alternate ending, which I'm posting as next chapter, is an alternate for those of you who want to... see the world as the dark place it is... sometimes miracles don't happen :( You may read one, as you please, both. So, you're warned :) Hope you liked it, it was a pleasure as always. Review and one last thanks to hellcas. You rock!**

"Morning."

Will rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he set eyes on Chad's long leg, his booted foot resting on the side of Will's bed, the other on the floor. He was slouched, obviously fighting sleep as well. It had been like this for three days now: the first day when he woke up it was to his mom and grandmother; the second, his dad and Allie; that afternoon, Abigail and Gabi; now, Chad. They all would say basically the same things: How are you feeling? Everybody's come by here before you woke up. Do you need anything?

The answers would always be: OK. OK. Yeah, take me to Sonny.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling, man?"

"I'm OK. How's Sonny?"

"The same. He's stable. Doctors are working on him right now." Chad said with a saddened frown.

"Take me to see him." Will quietly said, ending with a hint of a question.

"Man, everyday you ask for that and every day we tell you that as soon as the doctors-"

"Please." Will pleaded.

"Say it's OK. I will take you to see him."

"Kay..." Will tried to say, the heartbreak in his eyes very difficult to hold in.

"Oh right, before I forget." Chad said, digging in his pockets. "I wanted to give you this. Remember it?" Chad asked, showing a bright yellow star plush.

"Of course." Will said, sitting up in his bed to get a hold of the toy. "It's the star I gave you when you were shot." Effectively, approximately five years ago, when Chad was shot in the crossfire of the DiMera's and the Kiriakis's feud and put into a coma, Will would check in on his best friend everyday with the same star under the pretention of: _Chad, please, wake up man. Look, when you wake up, like you should be doing right now, you will get your own golden star. Come on, man, wake u…_

"It is. And now, it's yours. I meant to give it to you when you woke up, but once the news spread that you had woken up, people seemed to turn into vultures for your attention, and we're not related, even though I highly believe that the "Bros for life" relationship should be more valid than, say, cousin twice removed… but never mind." Will responded with a vibrant giggle to his friend's humorous nature. "You woke up for us, and here's your golden star." Chad ended with a smile to his friend.

"Thanks, man. Really, but," Will handed the star to Chad. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Let me guess," Chad tried. "Want me to give it to Sonny?"

"Please. He really needs it now." Will said as Chad grabbed the star and bumped fists with his little bro.

"On it, man. I'll be back in a second." Chad left.

Will laid in his bed, staring into the open door, contemplating nothingness. He really felt like nothing. "I am nothing without you." Will sighed, fixated in a particular point, for no reason whatsoever than because he felt like looking at a high point by the door frame.

Will began to fall asleep at the obvious lack of response.

Will felt the pressure of the air fixating in his forehead. He shrugged, and embarked in a dreamless sleep.

Slowly, the light breeze lifted the greenish covers of Will's bed and covered his body up to his neck.

"I am nothing without you, too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonny sat in the chair Chad had been sitting on before he went to give his other self the star plushie. It was a sweet gesture from the both of them, but Sonny only cared about being with Will, even if he wasn't really there. He just sat, and stared, and contemplated every inch of Will's profile. Taking it all in. Reviewing each curve, each bump, each line and color he already knew by heart. Was he scared? Hell yeah. Was he to do something about it? What could he possibly do. He'd much rather spend his unknown amount of time in that place, whether for better or worse, doing what he felt he was born to do: Watch over Will, admire his beauty, look after him, be there for him.

Love him.

"Is anybody here? Hey! Can anyone hear me?!"

A man's loud voice brought Sonny out of his reverie. The desperation in his voice told him that he must be freaked out. Considering it is a hospital, must be some sort of ER patient. It would be appreciated if he'd just lowered his voice, but Sonny instead received another loud screech. "Please! Is there anyone?! Help me! Where the hell am I? Is this a dream?!"

That particular choice of words brought Sonny to his feet and quickly towards the hall where busy nurses walked by him, literally, by him. He didn't take but a minute to notice the fair haired young man out of who's mouth the hollering was coming. He was just running from walking nurse to another, trying to hold them, but failing each time. They just kept walking.

The man, however, was successful when he looked ahead, look at Sonny, who was looking at him back. "Can you see me?" The man asked, a small trace of hope in his face.

"Yes. Yeah, I can." Sonny said, surprised to finally be able to have a conversation with another person, and confused as to what the man was doing here.

"Man, please, help me. What the hell is this? Where the hell am I?" He looked at Sonny, realizing his mistake. "Are we."

"I really don't know man."

"Ok so, what can you tell me about this place?"

"Not much, I mean, I was shot by a crazy bastard, and next thing I knew I'm here, wherever here is." Sonny started to walk towards the seats in front of Will's room. The other man walked with him. "What's your name?"

"Caleb. I'm Caleb. Now, please, could we talk about what the hell is going on?!" Caleb was obviously freaking out, so Sonny tried to be as calming as he possibly could.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING!" OK… maybe not so calming. "Look, sorry for screaming, but I needed your attention…" The sound of sirens interrupted Sonny. He figured what was it the alarms were introducing. "This is some sort of limbo place, a space in-between."

"In-between what?" Caleb said with wide eyes.

"The living and the dead."

"Bu-but, ho-how?" Babbling.

"If you don't believe me. Look." Sonny pointed to the body being transported by paramedics. It was-

"It's me." Caleb said, chasing after his own self.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you OK?" Chad asked Will who was staring at Sonny's sleeping body. He knew what seeing someone he loved dearly connected to cables and on a hospital room did to a person, but Will needed this.

"Yeah." Will responded, gazing upon his sleeping lover. The bittersweet feeling of admiring his beauty unrestrictedly with the uncertainty of for how long he'll be able to do that.

"I'll be outside."

"Thanks." Will stared at Sonny's closed lids. "Hi, honey. It's me. I'm right here." Will tried to say firmly through the knots in his throat. "Hey, handsome, you know my whole family was here. It's usually better to be in a coma for that, so… Nice work. I also need to tell you that its gonna take longer for me to get through airport security, my right pec is gonna set off the metal detector. Apparently, I still have the bullet in me, so you can cross that out off your fantasy-guy wishlist. " Will's façade started to crumble. "So just between us, everybody's putting on a really brave face, but I think they're all scared, because they can't imagine loosing you. It's too much to imagine. But that's not gonna happen, is it? My man is too strong for that." Will started to tear up and grabbed Sonny's hand. "So why don't you – Will faked a grin among tears – why don't you surprise us all… And open those beautiful brown eyes and take my breath away like you know you do. Just open those eyes… That see me like no other eyes ever have. And I'll be right here waiting.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I took the moon for granted." Caleb said, he and Sonny had resigned each from doing whatever each wanted, making peace on their own, seeing the people they wanted to see, dealing with the stuff they need to deal with. Sonny definitely didn't know Caleb's story. He wasn't particularly sleepless about it. They decided to just get away from the emptiness and climb onto the hospital's rooftop, the darkness and the moon creating a beautiful contrast in the sky among the sea of shinning diamonds. "I wouldn't do that anymore if I lived. I'd also like to think that I'd be nicer to people, too." He waited for Sonny's response, which didn't come. "You're supposed to talk now."

"The guy who shot me, he shot my boyfriend too." Sonny said, staring at the moon.

"That the guy you always with?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. He is."

"He seems nice. Not that I know him of course, but sometimes you just can tell."

"He's the best. And what he went through, it's my fault. That guy… the thing is… he compelled me, at first. I mean, he was just, uh, just imbalanced and obsessive. I've just been thinking, and, um, I don't know man… Maybe I, maybe I, led him on."

"No. Nah-ah. Crazy is crazy. It's not your fault." Caleb firmly stated, and then joined Sonny in his moon gazing. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Sonny nodded. "You know what comes next, like, if we die? I've been worried about that… "

"No, I don't know what comes next. And I don't want to know."

"Yeah, like I said… I've been worried about that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I never told you congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks." Gabi tried to fake a smile to Will. How could she smile with what the doctors have just told her and Chad. Chad right down broke down and was now sobbing with Abigail, Gabi was the only one that could, barely, keep a straight face and go to tell Will what he needed to know. "Well, you were kind of busy with the whole trying-to-live thing, so... I'm glad you did." Gabi used that to try and laugh.

"Me too." Will said, also between giggles.

"So…" Gabi gathered up all the strength she had. "We need to talk about Clay."

"Is he awake?" Will said, sitting up, the hope quickly spreading in his face and body language.

"No, he's not, sweety." Gabi said, putting her hand in his shoulder. "Will, his organs are failing. He's on a respirator, and it's breathing for him right now, thank God.

Will didn't know what he could possibly think, say, do. "He's gonna be alright."

"He needs a kidney transplant." Gabi just let the tears flow at this point. "If he doesn't get it, they don't think that he's gonna make it."

"I need to see him." Will made the effort to stand up, but failed miserably. He was still too weak.

"Will, you can't."

"Gabs. Take. Me. To See. HIM." Will was starting to lose his patience, every coherent thought beyond MUST SEE SONNY was out of reach.

"I'll try."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I-I don't want to live without you."

Will was leaning out of his wheelchair, his hands on Sonny's, crying uncontrollably. "I love you so much, and this world… this world is too dark and too big and too much if you leave it. Please, don't leave it. Don't leave me. Please. You can't leave me here. You can't just leave me here. You can't-" Will was sobbing on top of Sonny's hands. His crying muffled by the sheets.

"I know this sucks, but it's got to be nice to know that someone loves you like that." A voice told a gazing lover, completely defeated and heartbroken at the sight of his most loved one devastated over himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"How do you think it works, if we are to go to heaven?"

"I don't know. It just does. If you think about it, there's no real point in thinking about it." Caleb said to Sonny, both just sitting outside Will's room.

"Hey, I never asked you, but, how did you get here?"

"Car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was my fault. I was texting." Caleb said looking down.

"Dude! Do you know how **stupid** that is?"

"I do now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I love you, Will." Sonny whispered softly, looking at his sleeping soul mate. "God… I don't know how to do this."

"I guess you'll know when you know." Caleb said.

The sound of strenuous sirens broke the peace in the hall, doors to the ER started to flail, shiny bright lights coming from it. They both knew what they meant, even if they didn't knew it a minute ago.

"I don't want to die."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I love you, Sonny Kiriakis. Til kingdom come." Will whispered, gazing at the seats outside his room. "Til kingdom come."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

Will was asleep in Sonny's room, slouched in the wheelchair and his hand in a tight hold of Sonny's. The TV was on Sports Center, they both loved to watch that together.

"You look hot."

Will woke up so quickly he almost fell off the chair. He felt tingling in his fingers coming from slow and shy movements. He met deep chocolate eyes, fighting to stay open, and even though narrow, the richness of those eyes was still the same as it always has.

"Sonny." Will wasted no time to release the biggest sigh he ever had. He jumped out of his chair and onto Sonny's bed, straddling his hips and peppering delicate kisses to Sonny's awake face. Some tears actually sprinkling Sonny's chest.

"God, I missed you." Sonny was able to mumble. "Is this heaven?"

"No." Will raised his eyes to look into Sonny's. "Just my version of it."

Beyond Will and Sonny's small reacquaintance, they couldn't hear the TV newscaster's latest report: "Caleb Bennett died monday evening. Mr. Bennett was an active sportsman, a son, a brother, and loved by many. His organs were donated so that others might live."


	6. ALTERNATE ENDING:

"Morning."

Will rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he set eyes on Chad's long leg, his booted foot resting on the side of Will's bed, the other on the floor. He was slouched, obviously fighting sleep as well. It had been like this for three days now: the first day when he woke up it was to his mom and grandmother; the second, his dad and Allie; that afternoon, Abigail and Gabi; now, Chad. They all would say basically the same things: How are you feeling? Everybody's come by here before you woke up. Do you need anything?

The answers would always be: OK. OK. Yeah, take me to Sonny.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling, man?"

"I'm OK. How's Sonny?"

"The same. He's stable. Doctors are working on him right now." Chad said with a saddened frown.

"Take me to see him." Will quietly said, ending with a hint of a question.

"Man, everyday you ask for that and every day we tell you that as soon as the doctors-"

"Please." Will pleaded.

"Say it's OK. I will take you to see him."

"Kay..." Will tried to say, the heartbreak in his eyes very difficult to hold in.

"Oh right, before I forget." Chad said, digging in his pockets. "I wanted to give you this. Remember it?" Chad asked, showing a bright yellow star plush.

"Of course." Will said, sitting up in his bed to get a hold of the toy. "It's the star I gave you when you were shot." Effectively, approximately five years ago, when Chad was shot in the crossfire of the DiMera's and the Kiriakis's feud and put into a coma, Will would check in on his best friend everyday with the same star under the pretention of: _Chad, please, wake up man. Look, when you wake up, like you should be doing right now, you will get your own golden star. Come on, man, wake u…_

"It is. And now, it's yours. I meant to give it to you when you woke up, but once the news spread that you had woken up, people seemed to turn into vultures for your attention, and we're not related, even though I highly believe that the "Bros for life" relationship should be more valid than, say, cousin twice removed… but never mind." Will responded with a vibrant giggle to his friend's humorous nature. "You woke up for us, and here's your golden star." Chad ended with a smile to his friend.

"Thanks, man. Really, but," Will handed the star to Chad. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Let me guess," Chad tried. "Want me to give it to Sonny?"

"Please. He really needs it now." Will said as Chad grabbed the star and bumped fists with his little bro.

"On it, man. I'll be back in a second." Chad left.

Will laid in his bed, staring into the open door, contemplating nothingness. He really felt like nothing. "I am nothing without you." Will sighed, fixated in a particular point, for no reason whatsoever than because he felt like looking at a high point by the door frame.

Will began to fall asleep at the obvious lack of response.

Will felt the pressure of the air fixating in his forehead. He shrugged, and embarked in a dreamless sleep.

Slowly, the light breeze lifted the greenish covers of Will's bed and covered his body up to his neck.

"I am nothing without you, too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonny sat in the chair Chad had been sitting on before he went to give his other self the star plushie. It was a sweet gesture from the both of them, but Sonny only cared about being with Will, even if he wasn't really there. He just sat, and stared, and contemplated every inch of Will's profile. Taking it all in. Reviewing each curve, each bump, each line and color he already knew by heart. Was he scared? Hell yeah. Was he to do something about it? What could he possibly do. He'd much rather spend his unknown amount of time in that place, whether for better or worse, doing what he felt he was born to do: Watch over Will, admire his beauty, look after him, be there for him.

Love him.

"Is anybody here? Hey! Can anyone hear me?!"

A man's loud voice brought Sonny out of his reverie. The desperation in his voice told him that he must be freaked out. Considering it is a hospital, must be some sort of ER patient. It would be appreciated if he'd just lowered his voice, but Sonny instead received another loud screech. "Please! Is there anyone?! Help me! Where the hell am I? Is this a dream?!"

That particular choice of words brought Sonny to his feet and quickly towards the hall where busy nurses walked by him, literally, by him. He didn't take but a minute to notice the fair haired young man out of who's mouth the hollering was coming. He was just running from walking nurse to another, trying to hold them, but failing each time. They just kept walking.

The man, however, was successful when he looked ahead, look at Sonny, who was looking at him back. "Can you see me?" The man asked, a small trace of hope in his face.

"Yes. Yeah, I can." Sonny said, surprised to finally be able to have a conversation with another person, and confused as to what the man was doing here.

"Man, please, help me. What the hell is this? Where the hell am I?" He looked at Sonny, realizing his mistake. "Are we."

"I really don't know man."

"Ok so, what can you tell me about this place?"

"Not much, I mean, I was shot by a crazy bastard, and next thing I knew I'm here, wherever here is." Sonny started to walk towards the seats in front of Will's room. The other man walked with him. "What's your name?"

"Caleb. I'm Caleb. Now, please, could we talk about what the hell is going on?!" Caleb was obviously freaking out, so Sonny tried to be as calming as he possibly could.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING!" OK… maybe not so calming. "Look, sorry for screaming, but I needed your attention…" The sound of sirens interrupted Sonny. He figured what was it the alarms were introducing. "This is some sort of limbo place, a space in-between."

"In-between what?" Caleb said with wide eyes.

"The living and the dead."

"Bu-but, ho-how?" Babbling.

"If you don't believe me. Look." Sonny pointed to the body being transported by paramedics. It was-

"It's me." Caleb said, chasing after his own self.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you OK?" Chad asked Will who was staring at Sonny's sleeping body. He knew what seeing someone he loved dearly connected to cables and on a hospital room did to a person, but Will needed this.

"Yeah." Will responded, gazing upon his sleeping lover. The bittersweet feeling of admiring his beauty unrestrictedly with the uncertainty of for how long he'll be able to do that.

"I'll be outside."

"Thanks." Will stared at Sonny's closed lids. "Hi, honey. It's me. I'm right here." Will tried to say firmly through the knots in his throat. "Hey, handsome, you know my whole family was here. It's usually better to be in a coma for that, so… Nice work. I also need to tell you that its gonna take longer for me to get through airport security, my right pec is gonna set off the metal detector. Apparently, I still have the bullet in me, so you can cross that out off your fantasy-guy wishlist. " Will's façade started to crumble. "So just between us, everybody's putting on a really brave face, but I think they're all scared, because they can't imagine loosing you. It's too much to imagine. But that's not gonna happen, is it? My man is too strong for that." Will started to tear up and grabbed Sonny's hand. "So why don't you – Will faked a grin among tears – why don't you surprise us all… And open those beautiful brown eyes and take my breath away like you know you do. Just open those eyes… That see me like no other eyes ever have. And I'll be right here waiting.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I took the moon for granted." Caleb said, he and Sonny had resigned each from doing whatever each wanted, making peace on their own, seeing the people they wanted to see, dealing with the stuff they need to deal with. Sonny definitely didn't know Caleb's story. He wasn't particularly sleepless about it. They decided to just get away from the emptiness and climb onto the hospital's rooftop, the darkness and the moon creating a beautiful contrast in the sky among the sea of shinning diamonds. "I wouldn't do that anymore if I lived. I'd also like to think that I'd be nicer to people, too." He waited for Sonny's response, which didn't come. "You're supposed to talk now."

"The guy who shot me, he shot my boyfriend too." Sonny said, staring at the moon.

"That the guy you always with?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. He is."

"He seems nice. Not that I know him of course, but sometimes you just can tell."

"He's the best. And what he went through, it's my fault. That guy… the thing is… he compelled me, at first. I mean, he was just, uh, just imbalanced and obsessive. I've just been thinking, and, um, I don't know man… Maybe I, maybe I, led him on."

"No. Nah-ah. Crazy is crazy. It's not your fault." Caleb firmly stated, and then joined Sonny in his moon gazing. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Sonny nodded. "You know what comes next, like, if we die? I've been worried about that… "

"No, I don't know what comes next. And I don't want to know."

"Yeah, like I said… I've been worried about that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I never told you congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks." Gabi tried to fake a smile to Will. How could she smile with what the doctors have just told her and Chad. Chad right down broke down and was now sobbing with Abigail, Gabi was the only one that could, barely, keep a straight face and go to tell Will what he needed to know. "Well, you were kind of busy with the whole trying-to-live thing, so... I'm glad you did." Gabi used that to try and laugh.

"Me too." Will said, also between giggles.

"So…" Gabi gathered up all the strength she had. "We need to talk about Clay."

"Is he awake?" Will said, sitting up, the hope quickly spreading in his face and body language.

"No, he's not, sweety." Gabi said, putting her hand in his shoulder. "Will, his organs are failing. He's on a respirator, and it's breathing for him right now, thank God.

Will didn't know what he could possibly think, say, do. "He's gonna be alright."

"He needs a kidney transplant." Gabi just let the tears flow at this point. "If he doesn't get it, they don't think that he's gonna make it."

"I need to see him." Will made the effort to stand up, but failed miserably. He was still too weak.

"Will, you can't."

"Gabs. Take. Me. To See. HIM." Will was starting to lose his patience, every coherent thought beyond MUST SEE SONNY was out of reach.

"I'll try."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I-I don't want to live without you."

Will was leaning out of his wheelchair, his hands on Sonny's, crying uncontrollably. "I love you so much, and this world… this world is too dark and too big and too much if you leave it. Please, don't leave it. Don't leave me. Please. You can't leave me here. You can't just leave me here. You can't-" Will was sobbing on top of Sonny's hands. His crying muffled by the sheets.

"I know this sucks, but it's got to be nice to know that someone loves you like that." A voice told a gazing lover, completely defeated and heartbroken at the sight of his most loved one devastated over himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"How do you think it works, if we are to go to heaven?"

"I don't know. It just does. If you think about it, there's no real point in thinking about it." Caleb said to Sonny, both just sitting outside Will's room.

"Hey, I never asked you, but, how did you get here?"

"Car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was my fault. I was texting." Caleb said looking down.

"Dude! Do you know how **stupid** that is?"

"I do now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I love you, Will." Sonny whispered softly, looking at his sleeping soul mate. "God… I don't know how to do this."

"I guess you'll know when you know." Caleb said.

The sound of strenuous sirens broke the peace in the hall, doors to the ER started to flail, shiny bright lights coming from it. They both knew what they meant, even if they didn't knew it a minute ago.

"I don't want to die."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"I love you, Sonny Kiriakis. Til kingdom come." Will whispered, gazing at the seats outside his room. "Til kingdom come."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

It was the first time that he had walked into Common Grounds since the day his world stopped. A desperate act in the midst of one of his many days of letting alcohol ease the pain in his heart. He just used the spare key Sonny had and waltz inside, the memories, the smells, the sights all too overwhelming to him, even in the condition he was in as a drunk Irishman.

This night was one of booze, tears, cries, desperate negotiations with the powers that be to bring back the only thing that made sense in the world, and that was so mercilessly stripped from him. He hated the world, he hated himself. But most of all, most of everyone else in the world and beyond. He. Hated. Sonny.

How dare he? How dare he leave him? How dare he leave him all alone here? Will hated Sonny, he hated that he just left. As simple as that. Sonny left. How dare he show Will how to love. How dare he take everything from Will to just… leave. How dare he show him that he could actually give away himself, every piece, every part, every fiber of his being so willingly. He saved Will from himself, he saved him from completely self destructing. He saved him from the Will that would stare at a mirror and spit in his image. He turned Will into a Will that wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, than to just lay in bed, completely snuggled up in each other, a Will that felt his body on fire by the mere sight of intense and beautiful brown eyes. He turned Will into Sonny's. And he loved that. And he loved Sonny. And now he hates Sonny, because he left him. He's alone again. But this time he's alone with the memories of being in Sonny's arms. But now, he will never get this again. His alone, and… and heartless. Because Sonny took that from him. Sonny took Will's heart to the grave. And the worst part was that…

There was no better place for it, because that's where Will's heart belongs. In Sonny's hands. And Will wouldn't change that for the world. Would he change everything else. In the blink of an eye. But not that. Never.

He hated Sonny. But he didn't have that he loves him. That's the only thing keeping him alive. That's the reason of his being alive. To hold Sonny's love until they meet again. He hates Sonny, because he just wants him to come back. And he won't. He hates Sonny because he won't come back. And he hates… he hates… no, he loves. He loves Sonny. Will there be others… probably, if he ever finds it in his head to try to look for anything that could distract him from the pain, and the emptiness. Will his life be tough? Hell yeah. Will it suck? Yeah. Will it take time? Yeah. Will it get better? Yeah. It will. Because he knows that wherever he is. Sonny is. Because that bastard forgot one thing before he left.

He left his heart in Will's hands.

And Will will get through each day with that. He will, eventually, have to let go of Sonny. But his heart is now beating inside him. Keeping him going. Will's alive because Sonny's heart is beating inside him. And for that, he will always be grateful. Because there's simply no better place for it. But right now, it's all about filling the void. Time will slowly start to heal his wounds, but no matter what. Will is going to love Sonny until his last day, when he will be able to share his love again, forever. Will will love Sonny.

Will sat down on the couch as well as he could in his current state. Taking in the smell of the coffee shop, the sights they shared, everything he could before blacking out. The last thought in his intoxicated mind was one of love, one of heaven, one of perfection. Sonny. _TIl kingdom come._

"Til kingdom come." The last thing Will was able to hear, his mind telling him that it's the scotch. His heart- Sonny's heart- telling him it was something more. The voice came from within, accompanied by the pressure in his forehead and his lips. Something this good must be a dream, but deep down, in Sonny's beating heart, Will knew better.

"I love you Will. Til kingdom come."


End file.
